


Super-Santa

by Draycevixen



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Slb44 asked for: <i>Abe and Henry remembering about that time Abe was struggling to understand why different folks celebrate different holidays.</i> I wandered off a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slb44](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slb44).



"Happy Hanukkah, Abe."

"Merry Christmas, dad."

Abe didn't call him dad all that often anymore, too much danger he might slip and do it in front of other people, but it still made his heart swell every time he heard it. 

They toasted each other in the still glowing candlelight of the menorah, sitting next to the glittering Christmas tree Abe had insisted upon. He’d said they shouldn’t bother with it, Abe had murmured "mom always loved the tree" and that was that. 

Not that it had always been this easy.

 

Abe's little face scrunched up in concentration. "Mommy's Christian, I'm Jewish, Mr. Ahmad's a Muslim and you're?"

"Confusing you. I'm sorry, Abe. To return to your original question, there are many different ways to worship."

 

Abe had never been one to let anything go, not even when he was still a small child. 

 

"But what are you, daddy?"

Abigail had made him promise that he'd tell Abe about himself at an appropriate time but he was certain this wasn't it. He'd had almost two hundred years to think about it and still hadn't quite managed to draw any conclusions. _I still believe in God but I'm not convinced he still believes in me_ would probably only confuse Abe further. No, not the right time at all. "I was raised a Christian."

Abe nodded. Apparently that was all the answer he required. 

"But why do I get presents from Santa as well as Hanukkah gelt?"

Apparently not. "Why do you ask, Abe?"

"Pete Simmons said if Santa brought Jews presents Pete's daddy would shoot him."

"Did he now?"

Abe shuffled his feet, staring at the floor. "I don't want Santa to get shot."

"Well, it's stuff and nonsense. Everyone knows Santa is bulletproof."

Abe stared up at him, his eyes big as saucers. "Like Superman?"

"Yes, Abe, just like Superman. It's how he's able to fly around the world and deliver all the presents to the good girls and boys in a timely fashion, Pete Simmons notwithstanding. "

Abigail had laughed before scooping up Abe in her arms and joining him on the couch. 

 

He glanced over at the tree again, groaning under the weight of the Superman ornaments Abigail had started making and collecting soon afterwards. Abe was absolutely right. Abigail had always loved the tree.


End file.
